


烟花柳巷

by JIUXIXI



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUXIXI/pseuds/JIUXIXI
Summary: lofter@九爔*联/五/站/街，全/程/情/色*青/楼/文/学，单人part*对，你没看错，雷的赶紧划走，以免不愉快*非国设，一切为站/街而服务*联五牛郎团，多种选择任你挑，好兄弟一个都跑不了*出场顺序——耀-法-露-英-米*自行挑选，食用愉快
Relationships: 联五
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	烟花柳巷

*  
王耀看起来很干净，是那种从骨子里透出来的干净，墨色的眉仿佛国画上的一抹，拖曳着淡淡收笔，最后隐于垂下的发丝中。剪水秋眸里端着口安静的深潭，动情时，就能望见这一方小小天地里搅动的暗流。  
他若是不乖，便可直接去触他背上的那道疤痕，慢慢、慢慢地抚下去，他会敏感地颤颤身子。不过这样做时小心他会在吻你的时候报复性地咬上一口，不会很疼，但足以让你记得。  
他可能会在高潮时流泪，不是因为痛，而是生理性的泪，记得在这时候吻他，抚摸他，别让他的眼泪落在别处。  
或许这水墨一般的人会透过朦胧的视线看你看的出神，那目光落在你身上，却穿过你，别怀疑，他可能想起了故人。大可忽略这些，继续鱼水之欢，去占有、去体会王耀每一寸皮肤、每一次动情……  
良宵苦短，何必去探究他的往事？

*  
弗朗西斯无疑是个充满魅力的人，我的意思是，他不止拥有一副好皮囊，他的内涵也很值得你去探究。  
裸奔和r18都是外界对他最轻浮浅显的印象——“Chère（亲爱的），谁家还没有那点公之于众会令人害羞的东西，爱可以源于最纯洁的倾慕，也可以滋生于本能而黑暗的性／欲。”  
他爱惜自己的外表，纯正的金黄色头发优雅地卷着，长度堪及肩头，握在手里仿佛傍晚十分塞纳河面上跃动的浮金透过指缝。  
他的吻长情且温柔，不紧不慢，擅长说情话的唇与舌在这件事情上格外富有技巧。唇峰、唇缝、舌尖，喉结、锁骨、手腕，好像生而为了艺术与欢愉。  
他会勾着你的脖子，在你耳边吐出暧昧的温度——“Et nous avons des nuits plus belles que vos jours.”（比起白日，我们拥有更美的夜晚。）①  
别害羞，他偏生就喜欢说这些话、喜欢看你脸红，直接大胆吻上去，把那些情话嚼碎了赠回去，然后去真正拥有比白日更美的夜晚......

*  
伊万是斯拉夫人，高大的身型却生得一副纯良无辜的脸，鼻梁就那么直挺挺地矗立出来，成为他标志性的一部分，只有雕塑的棱角才能与之媲美。  
他会用甜甜腻腻软软糯糯的嗓音去叫你的名字、一头奶金色的软发去蹭你的脸颊，他不明目张胆地宣示主权，只会用行动证明所属关系。  
看着他一双紫眸很单纯？觉得他像极了小熊软糖？好吧，似乎看起来确实是这样，虽然他骨架偏大，身体却匀称有致的很 ，肤色是西伯利亚的冰雪染出的白嫩，情迷意乱时看你的眼神就像一只溺水的小动物，迷茫又无助。  
请你去轻吻一下他颤抖的睫毛吧，他需要这样细节性的安慰，结果嘛，或许会垂下眼眸，在微微透着血管颜色的皮肤上汇成一小抹剪影，或许会深情地回吻。这是个占有欲很强的家伙，似乎只有这样才能得到充足的安全感。  
“和万尼亚在一起的时候，可不能走神想别的东西哦。”

*  
亚瑟身上有很多能要人命的东西，譬如他的宽肩窄腰、他流畅的肩胛骨线条、结实有力的手臂、骨节分明的手、腹部两侧对称的人鱼线……  
他的吻蛮横而富有侵略性，稍不注意就可能失去主导地位，你若是不满大可直接咬上他的喉结，他不会叫出来，顶多闷哼一声，别指望他主动开口直白地表达爱你，是了，他很傲娇。  
但他会用沾染上情欲的声音说最性感的英式发音：“NOW I AM YOU.YOU ARE ME.”②，即使脸红还能强行装出一副一本正经的神色，可是他的眼睛却不给面子地出卖了他，深邃的眉骨下是燃着欲的森然绿意，里面生长着最原始的生命力，就像藤蔓，蜿蜒而出，不由分说强势地把人一把拉入。  
这感觉好像掉进兔子洞，不过没有漫长的fall down，没有能掏出一块儿表喊着“I shall be late.”的白兔，没有任何违背常理的东西——这是真真切切的感官，耳边抑制的粗糙呼吸，颤抖的肩膀，因情欲舒展的粗眉,可是为什么当它们叠加时就发生质变，令人觉得置身于wonderlan呢?③  
Oh,dear,just get lost in it......

*  
阿尔弗雷德的眼里有美洲最灿烂的阳光，和他的笑容一样有着蓬勃的朝气。他喜欢在沙滩上享受日光，而原本的白皮肤色也被更健康的麦色取代。  
他习惯自称为“hero”，他会给你可乐味的吻，从某种角度来说，他很诚实，因为他从不遮掩想要的欲望。看吧，他的眼里闪着夏威夷海湾里明媚的湛蓝，你不会忍心看着他的呆毛耷拉下去，他可是打定主意你不会拒绝。  
美/利/坚大甜心总是仗着自己的年轻与活力而渴求刺激的快感，“Honey,uh...I love you.”帮他摘下眼镜吧，毕竟这玩意儿挺碍事的。  
看他眼里的颜色从波澜不惊到风起云涌，听他的声音从爽朗到沙哑，感受他的吻从热情到窒息。就顺手挽住火焰，化作微弱的电流从主动脉出发，顺着奔腾的血流，延伸到身体的每一个细节、每一处神经末梢......  
“你听到什么很细微的声响了吗？我想，大概是动情的火花声吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> *①文中弗朗西斯的情话出处：  
> Et nous avons des nuits plus belles que vos jours. ——Racine  
> 比起白日，我们拥有更更美的夜晚。——拉辛  
> *②亚瑟说的话其实是三行情诗，全诗如下：  
> I AM YOU  
> YOU ARE ME  
> WE ARE ONE  
> （我就是你  
> 你就是我  
> 我们在一起）  
> 写文时为了贴近情景加了个“NOW”，在这种情况下，我更偏向于把最后一句理解为“此刻我们融为一体”。  
> *③There was nothing so VERY remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so VERY much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself, `Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!'  
> ——Alice's Adventuer in Wonderland


End file.
